


С уважением, ФЕЙ.

by Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch/pseuds/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch
Summary: Казалось бы, кому какое дело, как выглядит юрист? В фильмах юристы - это непременно карикатурно-мерзкие старикашки, которым отвратительная внешность совершенно не мешает успеху. Так почему бы не работать юристом хрупкому красавцу с пышной гривой светлых волос?Ан нет... Закончив вуз почти полгода назад, Евгений так и не смог устроиться по профессии. Как оказалось, при такой внешности диплом с отличием — отнюдь не гарантия успешного трудоустройства.





	1. Знакомьтесь - ФЕЙ, менеджер по клинингу

Фёдоров Евгений Йонасович, в просторечье — ФЕЙ, катил по бесконечному коридору «АБВГД ЁКЛМН купи-продай-построй» изысканную тележечку, на коей покоились ведро с водой, швабра, пульверизатор, целая батарея чистящих суперсредств на все случаи жизни, стопка салфеток всех мастей и пылесос.

Почему Евгения в школе прозвали ФЕЙем, думаю, понятно без объяснений. По той же причине, по которой их классную Дарью Тихоновну Петрову быстро переименовали в ДТП, а директора Константина Георгиевича Беззубко — в КГБ.

На прозвище ФЕЙ и производные от него, вроде «Фея», Евгений откликался спокойно. Вариант с «Феей» ему просто не нравился, а когда он понял, что мальчики его интересуют в разы больше девочек, за «Фею» одноклассники уже могли получить в зуб*.

Вы спросите, как такое возможно, чтобы тоненький и на вид очень хлипкий мальчик очаровательной красоты с длинными ресницами, голубыми глазами и пухлыми губками мог кому-то дать в зуб, я отвечу: всё просто. Его отец Фёдоров Йонас Евгеньевич был инструктором по рукопашному бою. А после того, как на тринадцатилетнего Женю, возвращавшегося из танцевального кружка, в переулке напала какая-то быдлота и попыталась им воспользоваться вместо девочки, тренировками сына отец занялся лично.

Тогда, в подворотне, Жене крупно повезло. Возвращавшийся домой брат, разумеется, старший, вмиг разогнал нападавших. В отличие от хлипко-звонкого Жени, Матвей, будучи всего на три года старше, уже тогда напоминал шкаф и при желании мог внушить мысль слинять по-быстрому даже шпане старше себя.

За исключением того нападения, особых передряг в жизни братьев Фёдоровых долгое время не случалось.

Старший, закончив школу, отслужил в армии и поступил в институт. Но тут… Тут вмешалась судьба.

Когда Женя заканчивал школу, от некогда большой и дружной семьи постепенно не осталось ничего. Оба дедушки умерли, когда Женя пошёл в первый класс. Теперь же умерли бабушка и папа. Бабушка — после повторного инфаркта, никогда и ничем не хворавший папа через три дня после её смерти попал с инсультом сначала в больницу, а оттуда — на кладбище. Ещё через два месяца скончалась вторая бабушка, ещё через год — от сердечного приступа мама. Братья остались одни.

Старший — бросил институт и устроился работать охранником. Младший — продолжил учёбу, поступив на бюджет в один из престижнейших вузов города. Посещая занятия, Евгений никогда не забывал, чем пожертвовал ради него брат, и был полон решимости по окончании института найти работу повыгоднее и уже самому содержать брата, который, по его мнению, обязательно должен был доучиться.

Но и здесь вмешалась судьба. Казалось бы, кому какое дело, как выглядит юрист? В фильмах юристы — это непременно карикатурно-мерзкие старикашки, которым отвратительная внешность совершенно не мешает успеху. Так почему бы не работать юристом хрупкому красавцу с пышной гривой светлых волос?

Ан нет… С отличием закончив вуз почти полгода назад, Евгений так и не смог устроиться по профессии. Как оказалось, при такой внешности диплом с отличием — отнюдь не гарантия успешного трудоустройства. Отфутболивали Женю отовсюду. Его не взяли даже секретарём нотариуса и завернули с собеседования на должность персонального ассистента директора супермаркета.

Объяснения были стандартны: «Нет опыта работы». Но как ему появиться, если тебя никуда не берут?

В одной фирме потенциальный работодатель сказал прямо, что оформить может хоть секретарём, хоть дворником, но профессиональные обязанности у Женечки, ведь «Такой хорошенький мальчик не будет возражать, если его будут называть именно так?», будут заключаться в услугах «иного рода». Выслушав начало этой речи, Евгений молча сгрёб со стола потенциального начальника резюме и диплом и, не прощаясь, вышел из кабинета.

После этого при приглашении на собеседование он всегда особо подчёркивал, что опыта работы не имеет, и что его интересует исключительно работа по профилю. Ему неизменно отвечали, что именно работу по профилю ему и хотят предложить, и что опыт работы не обязателен. Но, как обычно, отказ со стандартной формулировкой следовал уже через пару минут после начала собеседования.

После нескольких месяцев безрезультатных хождений по фирмам, фирмочкам и конторам, одна особо добрая кадровичка порекомендовала Жене не размахивать явно купленным дипломом, а идти устраиваться в «кордебалет гей клуба, где педики пляшут».

После этого обычно сдержанный Евгений психанул, шандарахнув на пол вазу с цветами, столь некстати попавшуюся ему под руку. С того собеседования его вывела охрана.

Понимая, что для трудоустройства нужна какая-то иная стратегия, но ещё не разработав оной, Женя по объявлению в газете устроился работать… продавцом в цветочный ларёк. Но и тут всё вышло не слава богу! На третий день работы в доселе мирно торговавший ларёк явилась местная гопота и попыталась отнять у продавца-хлюпика дневную выручку.

В результате местный участковый сердечно благодарил бдительного гражданина Фёдорова Е.Й. за задержание правонарушителей, а владелец ларька вынужден был вставлять два новых стекла и покупать новые ёмкости для цветов взамен перебитых. Нужно ли говорить о том, что Евгения уволили под предлогом того, что стоимость поломанных цветов, ёмкостей и стёкол превышала дневную выручку?

Как-то раз, дожидаясь брата после ночной смены у входа в «АБВГД ЁКЛМН купи-продай-построй», чтобы вместе ехать за город за грибами, Евгений прочёл на доске объявлений: «Требуется менеджер по клинингу. Подвижный, целеустремлённый, ответственный».

— Надоело… Задолбали. Достали! — объявил он и потребовал от брата, чтобы тот провёл его в отдел кадров.

Через два дня в компании «АБВГД ЁКЛМН купи-продай-построй» в ночную смену вышел новый менеджер по клинингу, Фёдоров Евгений Йонасович, в просторечье — ФЕЙ.


	2. Трудовые будни

Вот уже несколько недель Женя Фёдоров, он же ФЕЙ, приходил на работу в «АБВГД ЁКЛМН купи-продай-построй» к двадцати часам и уходил по готовности. В его ведении оказался целый этаж. Женя пылесосил ковры, мыл полы, поливал цветы и выносил из кабинетов мусор. Ему повезло: лестницы и туалеты мыл кто-то другой, окнами занималась какая-то специально нанимаемая фирмочка.

Обычно ему удавалось управиться до отхода последних автобусов. В самом крайнем случае, полпути всегда можно было проехать на идущем в парк трамвае. Правда, дальше приходилось топать на своих двоих.

Во многих кабинетах на столах работниками оставлялись записки типа «На столе ничего не трогать» или «Пожалуйста, протрите стёкла шкафа». Однажды в кабинете Жуковой Ольги Петровны, чаще других оставлявшей подобные пожелания для уборщика и, в отличие от них, ни разу не оставлявшей рядом с запиской шоколадку и ни разу не написавшей "Пожалуйста", обнаружилась записка следующего содержания: «Растение в кадке у окна — подстричь. Разрослось неимоверно и затеняет всё. Ковёр — развернуть параллельно шкафам».

Прочитав, Женя присвистнул. Не зря, ох не зря, он мысленно окрестил Ольгу Петровну ЖОПой!

С одной стороны, он сам виноват, начав выполнять мелкие поручения за оставляемые вкусняшки. С другой - он не грузчик и не садовник!

Так и не решив, как быть с кабинетом явно зажравшейся ЖОПы, Женя принялся за уборку, оставив напоследок её кабинет и находившийся чуть дальше кабинет генерального директора. На двери генерального красовалась табличка «Цаплин Андрей Романович». «ЦАРь. И должность, и отчество символичные», — ещё в первый день работы подумал Женя.

Чтобы не было скучно, отскребая, вынося, моя и пылесося, он придумывал, как выглядят люди, работающие в том или ином кабинете, каковы их взаимоотношения и характеры.

Вернувшись в подсобку за новой бутылочкой чистящего средства, Женя открыл шкаф и… Его взгляд упал на что-то вроде мини-секатора, валявшегося на одной из полок. Эврика! Вот он, способ элегантно отомстить этой ЖОПе за бесконечные просьбы-приказы!

Женя по-быстрому домыл полы и допылесосил стулья и паласы и, вооружившись секатором, направился в кабинет Ольги Петровны. «Прости, друг. Так надо», — обращаясь к огромному растению, пробормотал ФЕЙ и защёлкал ножницами. Где-то через час гигантское густое не то дерево, не то куст приобрело задуманные Евгением формы.

На оставленной Ольгой Петровной записке Женя приписал: «Ваше приказание выполнено, мэм». После чего, вздохнув, занялся ковром. Для того, чтобы его перестелить, потребовалось передвинуть всю мебель, а двигать в одиночку гигантские стол и кресла по густому ворсистому ковру — занятие не из самых увлекательных.

Некоторое удовлетворение Жене доставил тот факт, что от ножек тяжеленного стола и кресел в ковре остались вмятины, а компьютерное кресло с колёсиками, доселе находившееся на паркете, теперь стояло на густом ворсе ковра. Работу грузчика ФЕЙу несколько скрашивал вид растения, вытянувшегося у окна.

Закончив передвигать мебель, Женя озадачился выносом огромного количества листьев и веточек. Если таскать их вёдрами — уйдёт не меньше часа. В пакеты для мусора войдёт больше, но ветки их неминуемо прорвут. Не долго думая, ФЕЙ открыл окно, повыбрасывал всё на асфальт стоянки, так кстати находившейся под окном, спустился на улицу, прикатил от ближайшей помойки бак на колёсиках* и, уложив его на бок, замёл в него отходы своей деятельности в роли садовника.

Вернувшись в здание, Женя поднялся на нужный этаж, подмёл и пропылесосил пол у окна, и направился в последний кабинет по коридору, кабинет, из которого ЦАРь управлял своим владением.

Невзирая на кажущуюся тщедушность, на слабосильность Евгений не жаловался никогда. Но стрижка дерева, перетаскивание мебели, перестилка ковра и подметание листиков и веточек не только выбили его из графика, но и изрядно утомили.

Спеша побыстрее закончить, Женя лишь усугубил цейтнот, неудачно смахнув со стола две стопки бумаг. В результате чего ему пришлось выключить пылесос и начать раскладывать разлетевшиеся листки по двум пачкам.

Сортируя их, ФЕЙ невольно начал вчитываться. Документы были однотипными, однако мелочи указывали на то, что составляли их разные люди. Окончательно проверив одну стопку, Евгений отложил её на стол и придавил декоративной псевдочернильницей. Складывая вторую пачку, Евгений то и дело возвращался к её началу и в итоге, перечитав всю от начала и до конца, уселся за директорский стол и породил «Служебную записку» в которой указал на двоякость трактовки некоторых, на первый взгляд, второстепенных формулировок. Не долго думая, Евгений закончил записку издевательским «С уважением, ФЕЙ», прикрепил её скрепкой к ещё не подписанному договору, по-быстрому свернул уборку, отвёз свою тележечку в подсобку и отправился домой пешком, то и дело подхихикивая при воспоминании о том, во что было превращено разросшееся дерево в кабинете ЖОПы.

Стояло раннее субботнее утро. Поднимаясь к квартире, Женя думал о том, что следует выспаться и с чистой совестью завалиться вечером в какой-нибудь клуб. Зарплата уборщика, разумеется, невелика, но небольшое развлечение он теперь себе позволить вполне может.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Что-то типа: https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-marketpic/205818/market_453No7a8dtWg-8poUNa7iQ/orig


	3. Вечер перестал быть томным

В кои-то веки Цаплину Андрею Романовичу удалось выкроить хоть немного свободного времени. Правильнее сказать, он позволил себе послать всех и вся и съездить оттянуться.

В течение семи лет ему удавалось совмещать с работой лыжи, велосипед, поездки по всему миру. Причём, именно в такой последовательности. Андрей сам этому и поражался, и радовался. Принадлежавшая ему «АБВГД-построй» неуклонно двигалась вперёд, занимаясь строительством спортивных объектов по всей европейской части страны.

И всё бы ничего, но судьба неожиданно преподнесла неприятный сюрприз: склеил ласты папаша, с которым Андрей не виделся и не общался с тех пор, когда его, студента-второкурсника, так не вовремя вернувшийся из командировки отец застукал в весьма недвусмысленной позе.

Теперь Андрею порой казалось, что Цаплин-старший специально помер ради того, чтобы пустить жизнь ненавидимого им сына под откос. Вступив в права наследования, Андрей не только вынужден был утрясать распри между двумя ничего не знавшими друг о друге любовницами покойного родителя и матерью, но и следить за тем, чтобы бизнес отца, некое «ЁКЛМН-купи-продай», остался на плаву. Теперь работа поглотила всё его время, с каждым месяцем всё больше и больше отхватывая его даже у сна. О велосипеде, лыжах, книгах и прочем пришлось забыть.

Последние полгода были непрекращающимся адом. Кое-кто из бывших подчинённых папаши был в курсе конфликта, некогда произошедшего между отцом и сыном, но незамедлительно разогнать «старую гвардию» Андрею не виделось возможным. В надежде, что со временем всё устаканится, и все притрутся, он объединил обе конторы и всё, насколько это возможно, стал контролировать в «ЁКЛМН» лично.

Он не разорился и не пошёл по миру, но каких усилий ему это стоило, знал только он сам.

И вот сегодня он позволил себе отдохнуть, заглянув в одну из негласных гей-тусовок, клуб "Крэйв"*. В данный момент Андрею хотелось лишь одного: оттянуться и забыть обо всём. Хотелось побезумствовать, а не соответствовать имиджу. Его уже достал редкий секс за деньги и не менее редкие «встречи с собственной рукой», так как по возвращении домой ему хотелось только одного: лечь, закрыть глаза и спать, что он в большинстве случаев и делал.

Андрей изучал взглядом толпу, решая, кто достоин того, чтобы умчать его к себе на всю ночь.

— Кто он? — поинтересовался у бармена Андрей, кивнув на гибкого светловолосого паренька на танцполе и показывая бармену сложенную купюру.

— Да кто его знает… Новенький, — ответил тот, вынимая из пальцев клиента банкноту.

Андрей усмехнулся подобной наглости.

— Танцует. Трезвый. Пил только воду, — бармен принялся отрабатывать гонорар. — Я его здесь точно раньше не видел. Пришёл один.

Ну хоть что-то.

Андрей уже начал было пробираться сквозь толпу к танцующему, но тут, едва начала затихать песня, по трансляции объявили:

— Владелец машины х021см178**, срочно пройдите на стоянку.

Разумеется, гибко извивавшаяся на танцполе фигурка была моментально забыта.

***

Как оказалось, кто-то разбил стекло на дверце любимого авто Андрея и похитил лежавшую на сидении папку. Документов в ней не было. Папка содержала лишь несколько распечатанных резюме, которые ЦАРь, то есть, Цаплин Андрей Романович собирался просмотреть в выходные.

В клуб он, как ни странно, вернулся. После беседы с полицией он позвонил начальнику охраны и попросил прислать кого-нибудь, кто бы перегнал многострадальное авто на стоянку перед «АБВГД ЁКЛМН», а утром — и в ремонт. Всё-таки как хорошо быть начальником.

Но... Заинтересовавшего его парнишки нигде не было видно.

***

По возвращении из клуба Женя сразу завалился в спать и потому не обратил внимания, что старшего брата дома не было.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Crave - жаждать (англ.)
> 
> ** Этим фото навеяно https://otvet.imgsmail.ru/download/u_2fee5e37e56bf22cb5080f406e742953_800.jpg
> 
> Разумеется, любые совпадения окказиональны
> 
> О происхождении первоначального капитала промолчим, ибо автор знает, что «все крупные состояния нажиты нечестным путём». Давайте предположим, что они оба, и папаша, и сын, выиграли его в лотерею


	4. Сплошные осложнения

В выходные в поисках подходящих вакансий Женя шерстил интернет и снова рассылал резюме.

Часов в одиннадцать утра в понедельник ему позвонил с работы брат и, как конспиратор, выражаясь завуалированными полунамёками поинтересовался, не делал ли в пятницу Женя чего-то такого, чего делать категорически не следовало.

Не чувствовавший за собой абсолютно никакой вины Евгений ответил отрицательно, но затем, вспомнив об оставленных им записках, немного приуныл.

Вечером, едва поднявшись на доверенный ему этаж, Женя застыл. В коридоре у двери Жуковой Ольги Петровны красовался гигантский зелёный фаллический символ, бывшее разросшееся дерево, подстриженное Евгением* в пятницу. К одной из веточек была прикреплена записка «Убрать немедленно».

Это требование возмутило Женю. Он же в точности выполнил пожелание обитательницы кабинета, из которого было вынесено это несчастное дерево! Подстриг его так, чтобы крона не затеняла окно. Куда его здесь можно убрать? А, главное, как?! Кадка, в которой стояло растение, на вид была неподъёмной.

Оставив дерево стоять там, где оно было выставлено, Женя принялся за уборку.

В этот раз ЖОПа оставила в кабинете ещё одно пожелание: чтоб ковёр перестелили, как было.

«Нет уж, нет. Буксуй колёсиками в ковре. Сама просила», — злорадно подумал Евгений и ничего передвигать не стал.

Войдя в кабинет генерального, он застыл на пороге.

В центре стола красовалась ваза с роскошным букетом, рядом — большущая коробка шоколадных конфет и… записка «Для феи».

Евгений хмыкнул. Похоже, шутка удалась. Вынув из коробки конфету, развернув фантик и отправив шоколадку в рот, он приступил к уборке кабинета.

Когда домыть оставалось самую малость, в кармане униформы внезапно завибрировал телефон. Звонил парень, с которым он обменялся номерами в клубе. «А, собственно, почему нет?» — подумал Евгений и согласился приехать к нему домой прямо сейчас.

Не найдя ничего, чем и на чём можно было бы записать адрес, он принялся выдвигать ящики директорского стола.

Ага! Вот. Ручка и блок стикеров. Женя записал адрес, оторвал верхний листок и сунул его в карман.

Убирая стикеры и ручку на прежнее место, он обратил внимание на непонятную схему, на которой были те самые фамилии, которые он привык видеть на дверях кабинетов, какие-то стрелки, восклицательные и вопросительные знаки. Некоторые фамилии были подчёркнуты, некоторые — вычеркнуты или, наоборот, обведены.

Евгений отложил телефон и принялся изучать схему. Потом спохватился, убрал листок в ящик, засунул швабру в ведро, ведро поставил на тележку и покатил её в подсобку.

***

Когда раздался звонок будильника, Женя, не раскрывая глаз, привычно принялся нашаривать телефон, но… пальцы уткнулись в стену. Приоткрыв один глаз, Женя увидел перед собой незнакомые обои.

Какого чёрта?

Он сел. Рядом, невзирая на трезвон, продолжал посапывать Валерий… Виталий… Нет, всё-таки Валерий. Найдя глазами часы, Женя выругался под нос. Брата он так и не предупредил, что едет не домой, и тот в эти минуты, наверняка, организует спасательно-поисковую экспедицию задохлику-брату, которого, несомненно, похитили злыдни.

Женя вылез из кровати и в поисках телефона принялся шарить по карманам валявшейся на полу одежды.

Вдвойне чёрт!

Телефона не было. Он, судя по всему, так и остался на директорском столе.

Женя принялся лихорадочно одеваться. Судя по времени, у него ещё был шанс прибежать в «АБВГД ЁКЛМН» первым.

Секс с Валерием был не то, чтобы уж совсем плох, нет… Он был вполне ничего, но… Но бывало и лучше. Женя разбудил спавшего и побежал на работу.

В «ЁКЛМН» утренний охранник пропустил его наверх безо всяких проблем.

Женя взбежал по лестнице, открыл дверь нужного кабинета, бросился к столу, схватил телефон и, не удержавшись, вынул из коробки ещё одну конфетку. Есть-то хотелось, а он не ужинал, позавтракать ему не довелось, да и большая часть ночи была заполнена отнюдь не сном, а весьма активными упражнениями.

Внезапно из коридора донеслось:

— А это ещё что? Убрать. Убрать немедленно! Их представители прибудут с минуты на минуту, а у нас тут, — говоривший фыркнул, — член стоит.

— Андрей Романович, а куда убирать-то?

Голоса приближались к двери, за которой стоял Евгений.

— Блять… Они уже наверняка приехали. Ставим в мой кабинет, а разбираться будем потом!

Сжимая в руке телефон, Женя заметался. Не придумав ничего лучше, он встал за шкаф.

Распахнулась дверь, и два мужчины в строгих костюмах кое-как затащили кадку с фаллическим кустом в кабинет.

— Я в конференц-зале, — направившись к двери, бросил один.

— Сейчас я провожу их к вам, Андрей Романович, — ответил второй.

Щёлкнул дверной замок, и наступила тишина.

Женя выглянул из-за шкафа. Куст-страдалец топорщил яйца. Больше в кабинете никого не было.

Приникнув ухом к двери, Женя дождался, когда прибывшие пройдут в конференц-зал, выхватил из коробки ещё одну конфетку, открыл замок и осторожно выглянул в коридор.

Плацдарм был пуст.

Бегом спустившись вниз, в дверях Женя едва не сбил с ног собственного брата.

— Ты где шатался? — рявкнул тот.

— Я это… Я телефон тут забыл… — ответил абсолютнейшую правду Евгений.

— И всю ночь его искал?

— Нет. Я просто уснул.

— Где? На складе с мётлами?

— Нет. У Валерика, — Евгений решил рубить правду-матку с плеча.

— У какого Валерика? — грозно поинтересовался Матвей.

— Я с ним в клубе обменялся телефонами.

— Зачем?

Женя вздохнул.

— Потому что я гей. Он тоже.

— Час от часу не легче… — пробормотал Матвей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Что-то наподобие этого: http://www.sexpert.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/penis1bushes.jpg


	5. Всё страньше и страньше...

Матвей, не говоря ни слова, схватил брата за руку и потащил к машине.

Их проводила удивлёнными взглядами группа в строгих костюмах, направлявшаяся к входу в «АБВГД ЁКЛМН».

Дома братьев ждал тяжёлый разговор. Старший — никак не мог взять в толк, где он допустил ошибку, когда недоглядел и не уследил. Младший — не понимал, какое брату дело до того, с кем он предпочитает трахаться.

— Ну ты хоть раз с девочками пробовал? — не зная, какой ещё привести довод, воззвал к Евгению Матвей.

— Ну пробовал. Аж три раза.

— И? — полным надежды голосом вопросил брат.

— Не понравилось, — отчеканил Евгений, — ни им, ни мне.

***

Мысли рассориться с братом по причине его «неправильности» Матвею даже в голову не пришло, но понять подобное он не мог.

Женя надеялся, что со временем всё как-то само утрясётся и устаканится, а пока братья желали друг другу доброго утра, спокойной ночи и молча сидели перед телевизором на разных концах дивана, когда у старшего не было ночной смены, а младший уже вернулся с работы.

Чтобы напрасно не расстраивать брата, Женя решил в следующий раз сходить в клуб тогда, когда тот выйдет на ночную смену.

Сказано — сделано. В пятницу Евгений прихватил на работу пакет со сменной одеждой, решив, что к его возвращению брат ещё не вернётся домой, и ему не потребуется отчитываться о причинах своей задержки.

Почти каждый вечер Женя обнаруживал на столе у генерального коробку конфет, шоколадку или марципановый батончик, которые, уже не стесняясь, Евгений забирал в начале смены и неспешно жевал во время уборки. К оставляемым в первые дни букетам Женя остался равнодушен, и к середине недели они перестали появляться. Конверт с деньгами, в среду вложенный под крышку коробки, Евгений проигнорировал и маркером наискось наложил на нём резолюцию «Не одобряю. ФЕЙ». Та же резолюция им периодически ставилась на черновиках договоров, оставляемых на директорском столе.

Евгений никак не мог взять в толк, что происходит. Контора, вроде, не бедствующая. Директор, ну или отдел кадров, вполне может нанять какого-нибудь другого юриста или заплатить стороннему консультанту… Так зачем? Зачем оставлять эти черновики на виду?

Листок со странной схемой из ящика стола в понедельник исчез. Памятуя о стр`елках, знаках вопроса и подчёркиваниях, можно было сделать лишь один вывод: генеральный кого-то в чём-то подозревает и попутно проверяет уборщика.

А, может, он уже знает, что он — это он? Ведь достаточно посмотреть на записи камер наблюдения. Поначалу о них Женя как-то не подумал, но если директор уже знает о нём, то почему продолжает эти игры? Вывод мог быть один: проверяет. А значит… Значит, надо доказать, что он, Женя-ФЕЙ, ценный кадр, и тогда… тогда… возможно… Но о подобном Женя запрещал себе даже мечтать.

Вот и сегодня на столе обнаружился набор марципановых батончиков и, Женя мысленно застонал и попрощался с идеей сходить в клуб, весьма внушительная стопка бумаг.

Помахав метлой и тряпкой, Женя прошёл в комнату отдыха для персонала, сделал себе кофе со сливками и привычно устроился за столом в начальственном кабинете.

Через два часа в бумагах, в договоре на весьма внушительную сумму, были сделаны карандашные правки, кофе допит и батончики съедены.

За эту неделю Евгений пришёл к выводу, что директор собаку съел на строительных вопросах, а вот в «купи-продай» разбирался не ахти. Чему сегодняшняя стопка бумаг служила подтверждением. Да и рассказ старшего брата, начавшего к четвергу немного разговаривать с младшим и испытавшего явное облегчение и даже радость, когда тот пожелал провести с ним развёрнутую беседу, только подтвердил его подозрения. В нынешнем виде «АБВГД ЁКЛМН» появилось совсем недавно, а раньше контора именовалась «АБВГД» и занималась исключительно строительством.

Прихватив чашку из-под кофе, Женя укатил тележку в подсобку, переоделся и поспешил в "Крэйв". Клуб ему понравился, от работы он находился не так уж и далеко, и у него были все шансы оттянуться по полной хоть ненадолго.

***

Разумеется, таблички «гей-клуб» на дверях "Крэйва" не имелось, но судя по тому, что о клубе писали в сети, и что Женя в прошлый раз видел собственными глазами, именно гей-клубом он большей частью и являлся.

Когда наступила пора закругляться и двигать домой, сожалея о том, что никто ничем так и не привлёк к себе его внимания, Женя почувствовал, как кто-то пристроился сзади и принялся не то столь своеобразно танцевать, потираясь о него, не то просто потираться. Он обернулся. В свете мельтешащих огней перед ним стоял мужчина лет на семь старше него. Тёмно-русые волосы, квадратная челюсть, прямой нос, крепкий торс, короче, ничего общего с томно вихляющими бёдрами мальчиками.

Мужчина кивнул в сторону выхода.

Женя приподнял бровь.

— Поехали ко мне, — озвучил предложение обладатель квадратной челюсти.

Чуть помолчав, он представился:

— Кстати… Андрей.

— Некстати… Женя. Не поеду.

Андрей Романович Цаплин не привык, чтобы ему говорили «нет».

— Не поедешь? — усмехнулся он. — Ты многое теряешь, малыш.

Женя не терпел, чтобы его называли «малышом».

— Если кто-то от этого и потеряет, так только ты, — бросил он и направился к выходу.

На улице мужчина догнал его, развернул к себе и впился в губы. Он просто держал его и трахал языком в рот. Ноги подгибались, но сказать «Да» и поехать с ним Женя не мог. Это, конечно, не Валерик-Виталик, но согласиться Женя не мог. Не мог, и всё тут.

Он должен. Должен. Увы… Должен сказать всё, чтобы тот не захотел ехать с ним сам.

Он упёрся Андрею руками в грудь и протестующе замычал. Тот чуть ослабил хватку.

— Что? Тебе не…

— Я с тобой поеду, только если сверху буду я, — с вызовом глядя Андрею в глаза, произнёс Женя.


	6. Упражнения в постели и около

— Ну поехали, — вдруг услышал Женя.

Андрей даже сделал приглашающий жест рукой.

«А собственно, почему бы и нет?» — пронеслась в голове Жени абсолютно шалая мыслишка.

Когда они вошли на парковку, Женя немного оробел. Андрей направился не куда-нибудь, а к жутко крутому Порше. Явно не понимая, почему Женя отстал, Андрей, обернувшись, снова сделал приглашающий жест рукой.

«Во что я себя втравил?» — задавался вопросом Женя, когда автомобиль выскочил из города и по шоссе помчался куда-то в неизвестные дали.

«Всё не так плохо», — попытался себя успокоить он, когда начал понимать, куда они, судя по всему, направляются.

Это оказался пригородный район до сих пор застроенный старыми, ещё довоенными дачами пополам с новоделами-особняками. На горизонте светили огнями окраинные многоэтажки.

«В случае чего, ноги в руки — и дёру. Надо надеяться на то, что у него нет охранников и спирали Бруно поверх забора», — мысленно твердил себе Женя.

Ворота разошлись в стороны, автомобиль въехал на огороженную территорию, и створки снова сдвинулись.

Когда Андрей и Женя вышли из машины, как по мановению волшебной палочки, вдоль дорожки включились крошечные лампочки. Причём, они зажигались перед идущими и гасли за их спинами.

И вот они в доме. Да… Это вам не дача.

Огромный холл чуть ли не то с бассейном, не то с прудом весьма причудливой формы, растения в кадках, на полках, на полу и, похоже, даже на стенах и на потолке, лестница…

Андрей снова жестом пригласил Женю следовать за собой. Наверху, в спальне он по-хозяйски подтянул Евгения к себе и принялся избавлять того от одежды.

«Ох, я влип…» — пронеслось у него в голове.

После того давнего случая с ублюдками в подворотне Жене в ситуациях, подобных этой, был необходим полный контроль.

— Стоп, — объявил он, толкнул Андрея в грудь, и тот мягко шлёпнулся спиной на огромную кровать.

Приподнявшись на локтях, он принялся молча наблюдать за Женей.

— Где? — поинтересовался тот.

Андрей кивнул в сторону одной из тумбочек возле кровати.

Женя подошёл к нему, неспешно стянул с лежавшего футболку, джинсы, трусы и ботинки с носками и уселся сверху, перехватив руки Андрея и прижав их к постели над головой. Дальше в ход пошли поцелуи, покусывания, поглаживания.

Андрей лежал и, хоть и отвечал, но не делал попыток перехватить инициативу.

«Чёрт! Да неужели?!» — шало пронеслось в мозгу Жени.

Он стал чуть настойчивее. В том, что Андрея устраивает подобная ситуация, сомнений уже не было ни малейших. Отсутствие сомнений утыкалось в него. Переместившись вбок, Женя скомандовал:

— Перевернись.

Андрей повиновался. Снова пошли поцелуи, поглаживания, покусывания и… Вот он: главный приз.

Судя по всему, если снизу этот Андрей и бывал, то очень давно и редко.

«Так почему? Впрочем, не всё ли равно?» — подумал Женя и полез в тумбочку за припасами.

Когда, отдышавшись после третьего захода, Женя провёл ладонью от плеча до ягодицы лежавшего на животе Андрея, тот пробормотал в подушку:

— Нет. Стоп. Перерыв. Или, лучше, теперь ты снизу.

Невзирая на усталость, Евгений тут же вскочил и принялся собирать с пола одежду.

— Ты куда? — отлепился от подушки Андрей. — Ложись. Я тебя утром отвезу.

При виде застывшего с вещами в руках Жени, он добавил:

— Да не собираюсь я на тебя набрасываться. Иди сюда, — Андрей похлопал ладонью по простыне рядом с собой.

Женя сел на кровать и принялся себя убеждать, что в случае чего отобьется. Зря, что ли, его отец с братом натаскивали?

— Слушай, а ты чего? — приподнявшись на локте, поинтересовался Андрей.

— Да ничего, — ответил Женя.

Улёгшись с самого краю, он добавил:

— Давай спать.

Женя подтянул с пола одеяло и накрылся чуть ли не с головой.

Андрей придвинулся к нему и попытался перекинуть через лежавшего руку. Женя тут же дёрнулся, ухватился за неё, рванул и… Андрей оказался на полу возле кровати, припечатанный к ковру сидевшим на нём Женей.

— Нифигасе… — пробормотал Андрей и усмехнулся.

— Это намёк на то, что мне опять быть снизу? Я вообще-то одеяло на тебе поправить хотел, а не изнасиловать.

— Извини… — Женя помог ему встать. — Пожалуй, мне лучше уйти.

— Да ложись ты… — Андрей снова устроился в кровати. — Я к тебе спиной повернусь. Устроит?

Женя кивнул. Ну в самом деле, куда ему сейчас идти? Хотя… В этом доме не может не быть хотя бы ещё и дивана.

Но эту мысль Женя додумать не успел, поскольку уже уснул.


	7. Еду — голодным

Проснувшись, Женя долго пытался сообразить, где находится. На другом конце кровати, спиной к нему, кто-то дрых. Комната была большой, светлой, чужой.

Ах да… Клуб… Андрей… Весьма неплохой секс и… бросок на пол.

Женя осторожно вылез из кровати и, замотавшись в простыню на манер тоги, вышел из спальни и принялся бродить по дому. То, что вчера показалось ему бассейном, оказалось прудом с рыбками. Рыбки были большими, красивыми и многоцветными. Увидев Женю, они подплыли к самому краю и принялись смешно разевать рты.

Не найдя рядом ничего, напоминавшего корм, Женя отправился исследовать дом дальше.

На кухне, где имелись, наверное, все придуманные человечеством специализированные девайсы для приготовления вкусной и здоровой пищи, на столе обнаружилась тарелка с печеньем. Женя, не долго думая, отнёс её в холл и принялся кормить рыб. Те пенили плавниками пруд и разве что не выпрыгивали при этом из воды. После скармливания печенья, рыбки показались Евгению всё равно голодными, и он скормил им также обнаруженный на кухне багет.

Сделав доброе дело, Женя вернул тарелку на прежнее место, выбросил пустую упаковку из-под багета в ведро и отправился дальше изучать дом.

Сквозь стеклянную, забранную ажурной решёткой дверь он увидел, как разошлись ворота, и к крыльцу подъехало авто, из которого вышел весьма габаритный шкаф в подтяжках и с кожаной папкой в руках.

Вспомнив о своём прикиде, Женя поспешил обратно на второй этаж.

Андрей уже проснулся, так как в спальне его не было. Из ванной доносился плеск воды. Женя приоткрыл дверь и крикнул:

— Андрей, к тебе посетитель!

— Так открой дверь и впусти его в дом! — донеслось в ответ.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — отозвался Евгений, войдя в ванную и указав на простыню, в которую он замотался.

Снизу послышался звонок. Потом ещё один.

Чертыхнувшись, Андрей вышел из душа, не обтираясь, натянул халат и, обойдя Женю, направился вниз, бросив по дороге:

— Я сейчас с ним по-быстрому разберусь, и будем завтракать.

Женя выпутался из простыни и встал под душ.

Когда он оделся и спустился вниз, шкаф с папкой и подтяжками уже уехал, а Андрей деловито хозяйничал на кухне, разливая кофе и раскладывая по тарелкам яичницу.

— Ничего не понимаю… — бормотал при этом он. — Куда-то пропал багет, и исчезла целая тарелка печенья…

Увидев входящего на кухню Евгения, он уже громче сказал:

— Садись, я сейчас присоединюсь. Булки, извини, нет. Я, видимо, забыл багет на кассе.

Направившись к выходу из кухни, он добавил:

— Я вчера забыл покормить кои*. Я быстро.

Вернувшись, Андрей принялся задумчиво уничтожать яичницу.

— Странно, — заметил он. — Я их вчера точно не кормил, а они ничего не едят…

Женя старательно сделал вид, что он тут совершенно ни при чём.

***

После завтрака Андрей поинтересовался:

— Тебя в городе куда подвезти? Мне надо будет на работу заехать.

— Можешь высадить у любого метро, — ответил Женя.

Как оказалось, работал Андрей где-то неподалёку от его дома, и никакое метро Евгению не понадобилось.

— Мы ещё увидимся? — поинтересовался Андрей, когда Женя попросил высадить себя у поворота на родную улицу.

— А почему бы и нет? — ответил он.

— Когда?

Расписания смен брата Женя не помнил и потому предложил:

— Давай в следующую пятницу в клубе?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * http://www.aqa.ru/photos/data/media/7551/aqa.ru-20150417201115.jpg
> 
> http://строительство-отделка-ремонт.рф/домоводство/akvariumistika/367-карпы-кои
> 
> http://s7.uploads.ru/t/6IJ2X.jpg


	8. Визитка

В следующую пятницу Женя с Андреем снова встретились в клубе и снова поехали к нему домой. Всё повторилось: и проведённая вместе ночь, и завтрак (в этот раз уже с булкой), и ранний отъезд Андрея на работу. Женя снова был высажен на углу родной улицы.

В следующую пятницу всё прошло точно также. И в последовавшую за ней — тоже.

Так всё и шло до тех пор, пока однажды ни в среду, ни в четверг, ни в пятницу никаких документов на столе ЦАРя не обнаружилось.

Вечером в пятницу в клубе Андрея не оказалось. Женя ждал, но тот так и не появился. Не желая тратиться на такси или идти домой пешком, Евгений вышел из клуба и направился к остановке.

Мимо него прокатила машина с шашечками. Внезапно она затормозила, из неё кто-то выскочил и, замахав руками, закричал:

— Женя! Стой!

Погружённый в свои мысли, Евгений продолжил идти.

Кричавший сел обратно в такси, и машина задним ходом догнала Евгения. Дверца распахнулась.

— Садись! Рейс отложили, и я уже начал опасаться, что не успею, — из машины выглянул Андрей.

Одет он был явно не для клуба: пиджак, галстук, белоснежная рубашка.

Женя сел рядом.

— Хватит нам играть в конспираторов. Давно пора обменяться телефонами, — с этими словами Андрей протянул Жене визитку.

Тот, не глядя, сунул её в карман и продиктовал свой номер.

***

Утром в субботу Андрей предложил Жене остаться до утра воскресенья. Не особо раздумывая, тот согласился.

В субботу они ничего не делали. Почти ничего. Спали, трахались, ели, болтали, поплавали в открытом бассейне и снова трахались, болтали, ели, спали.

Проснувшись в воскресенье утром, Женя не обнаружил Андрея рядом. В ванной его не оказалось, на кухне — тоже. Андрей, облачённый в один халат, прижимавший к уху трубку и что-то чиркавший в лежавших перед ним бумагах, обнаружился в кабинете.

Увидев заглянувшего в открытую дверь Женю, Андрей одними губами прошептал:

— Кофе принесёшь?

Женя кивнул и ушёл на кухню.

По возвращении с кружкой он не смог не обратить внимания на ответы Андрея. Задержавшись у стола, он вытащил из принтера чистый лист, маркером громадными буквами принялся что-то писать, а потом выложил этот лист перед Андреем.

На листе было написано: «Не соглашайся. Проси перезвонить через 5 мин».

Андрей недовольно глянул на стоявшего рядом Женю. Тот принялся делать все подходящие случаю пассы руками: махал ими перед лицом, делал вид, что сам себя душит, стучал кулаком по голове. В качестве крайнего средства он вынул ещё один лист, нарисовал на нём большой мешок, долларовый значок на нём, потом демонстративно перечеркнул рисунок и нарисовал рядом череп с костями.

Извинившись перед собеседником, Андрей попросил того перезвонить.

— Им это выгодно, но зачем с подобного рода схемой соглашаться тебе? — начал Евгений.

***

— … вот поэтому я и работаю вечерним уборщиком, — закончил свой рассказ Женя после того, как перезвонившему через пять минут партнёру был предложен выбор: либо совершенно иная схема сделки, либо полный отказ от оной.

— Дикость какая-то... — удивился Андрей.

— Ты на меня-то смотрел? — усмехнулся Женя.

— Смотрел. И мне нравится то, что я вижу.

Андрей надолго замолчал.

— Сделаем так. В понедельник во второй половине дня зайдёшь в кадры. Это на втором этаже. Принесёшь диплом, справку из налоговой и всё остальное, что положено. Увольняйся к ебене-фене из своей шарашки и устраивайся ко мне в юридический отдел.

Женя потрясённо смотрел на Андрея. Сбывалась его мечта работать по специальности, но…

— А как же… — начал он.

— А что мы с тобой делаем в свободное от работы время, никого, блять, не касается. И давай договоримся сразу: никакого секса на рабочем месте: котлеты — отдельно, мухи — отдельно.

***

Вместо, как они договаривались, утра воскресенья, Женя был высажен на углу родной улицы утром в понедельник.

— Во второй половине дня зайди в кадры! — напомнил ему Андрей, и Порше отъехал от тротуара.

На полпути к дому Женя вынул из кармана визитку и… увидел знакомый логотип и название «АБВГД ЁКЛМН купи-продай-построй». Чуть ниже значилось: Цаплин Андрей Романович.

— ЦАРь… — ахнул Женя и опустился на так кстати оказавшуюся рядом скамеечку.


	9. Кто был в моём кабинете и съел все конфеты?

Зайдя утром во вторник в отдел кадров, Андрей Романович был немало озадачен: вчера никакой Женя туда не приходил. По номеру, который он в пятницу внёс в память мобильника, слышалось бесконечное: «Абонент находится вне зоны доступа».

В среду в отдел кадров тоже никто не зашёл, а при звонке на Женин номер ЦАРь услышал: «Данный номер не обслуживается». Что за чертовщина?! На появившееся у входа в «АБВГД ЁКЛМН купи-продай-построй» объявление «Требуется уборщица» Андрей Романович, разумеется, никакого внимания не обратил.

В пятницу Андрей засел в клубе едва ли не с момента открытия, но… Женя не пришёл. Вообще. Он не позвонил ни на рабочий, ни на сотовый, ни на домашний телефон, не появился в выходные у Андрея дома. Евгений словно испарился.

Чётко исправляемые ФЕЙей документы Андрея уже не радовали. Что делать, и кто виноват в исчезновении Евгения, он не знал. Может, он что-то сделал не так? Но что именно? Узнать было не у кого.

За прошедшие две недели Андрей Романович несколько раз беспричинно срывался на подчинённых, добровольно-принудительно вместо себя послал в очередную поездку-инспекцию заместителя, и продолжил ждать, надеясь, уже сам не зная, на что. Женя не звонил и не приходил. С доски объявлений на фасаде исчезло объявление «Требуется уборщица», но ЦАРЬ и в этот раз не обратил на сей факт ни малейшего внимания.

В начале третьей недели после исчезновения Жени, придя утром во вторник на работу, Андрей Романович обнаружил на столе нетронутую стопку документов и… отсутствие марципановых батончиков, оставленных вчера вместе с договорами. Что за чёрт?! Случалось, что загадочная ФЕЙя не съедала всех конфет, но на документах обязательно появлялась хотя бы рецензия «Смотрено» или чаще «Неуд» и исправленный вариант с кучей комментариев! Что же происходит-то?

Вечером во вторник перед уходом домой Андрей Романович выложил на стол коробку конфет, записку «Приятного аппетита!» и специально забитый кучей ошибок старый договор.

К утру коробка исчезла, договор остался в прежнем виде, а на записке появилась приписка «Спасибо!»

Заинтригованный генеральный директор решил провести собственное расследование и действовать так, как действовали бы Эркюль Пуаро или Шерлок Холмс. Уйдя с работы чуть позже обычного, Андрей Романович съездил пообедать. За едой он намеренно не спешил. Вернувшись в «АБВГД ЁКЛМН купи-продай-построй», он стремительным шагом влетел в кабинет и… абсолютно никого в нём не обнаружил. Оставленная шоколадка лежала на прежнем месте, новая записка с пожеланием приятного аппетита — тоже, и в оставшемся со вчерашнего дня договоре никаких изменений не появилось.

Разочарованно вздохнув, Андрей Романович направился к двери. Не успев её открыть, он услышал приближающиеся скрип колёсиков и позвякивание. Оглядевшись, и не найдя, куда спрятаться, генеральный директор выключил свет и встал за шкаф.

Распахнулась дверь. Некто подошёл к его рабочему столу. Щёлкнул выключатель настольной лампы. Осторожно выглянув из-за шкафа, Андрей увидел, как необъятных габаритов бабища в синем халате наклонилась и, тихо матерясь, извлекла из-под стола корзину с мусором. Шаркая стоптанными тапками и ругаясь под нос, она вышла в коридор и вскоре вернулась с пустой корзиной и пластиковой бутылью с водой. Корзина была водружена под стол, члено-куст, так и оставшийся в кабинете генерального, был полит.

Бабища прикарманила шоколадку, выключила настольную лампу и, даже не потрудившись подмести или пропылесосить пол, вышла и тихо затворила за собой дверь. Из коридора снова донеслись поскрипывание колёсиков тележки и звон ведра о швабру.

— Что это было? — непонятно к кому воззвал Андрей Романович и вышел из укрытия.

Через пару минут он уже был в подсобке, где переодевались уборщицы, и где хранились швабры, тряпки, моющие средства и прочий хлам. На полке обнаружилась вчерашняя коробка из-под конфет. Уже пустая. На стене висел старый пожелтевший плакат «С 8 марта, дорогие наши феи! Спасибо за ваш нелёгкий труд!» На плакате были изображены длинноногие, скалящие белоснежные зубы красотки в одинаковых коротеньких синих халатиках, в косынках и со швабрами в руках.

— Чёрт знает что! — пробормотал Андрей Романович и решил с утра выяснить у завхоза и в отделе кадров, кто всё это время убирал его кабинет, как давно в «АБВГД ЁКЛМН купи-продай-построй» работает эта бабища, да заодно в очередной раз спросить, не заходил ли в отдел кадров Евгений.


	10. 10. Урок смирения?

Женя, скривившись, натянул видавшие виды резиновые перчатки до локтя и с тяжёлым вздохом покинул подсобку. Слава богу, увидеть его в подобном виде ни брат, ни сокурсники, ни ЦАРь не могли: синий халат, мало того, что с женской застёжкой, так ещё рукава продраны на локтях, а воротник и отвисшие карманы оторочены белой тесьмой с меленькими цветочками. Ну, а про розовые перчатки и вспоминать не стоило.

Теперь никакой тележечки с прибамбасиками весёлой расцветки у него не имелось. Лишь старое погнутое алюминиевое ведро, тряпка, она же — чьи-то бывшие синие треники с отстрочкой спереди, и деревянная швабра, возможно заставшая в дни своей молодости генсека Леонида Ильича. Щетины на швабре почти не осталось, поперечная перекладина то и дело спадала с древка. Жене даже пришлось принести из дома молоток и пару гвоздей, чтобы приколотить поперечину к палке.

Теперь он работал уборщицей, а не менеджером по клинингу. Работал в ближайшей к дому школе. Слава богу, не в той, где учился сам. Зарплата была почти такая же. Объём работ — примерно тот же. Часы работы — куда удобнее. Но вот условия… Разумеется, в обыкновенной школе не имелось автоматов с бесплатным кофе и чаем, а уж о бонусах в виде конфет и марципановых батончиков приходилось забыть.

В один из первых дней работы на новом месте Женьку подкараулила местная шпана, старшеклассники, третировавшие всю школу, которых, не сильно и вспотев, Евгений разметал, даже не прибегая к помощи древка от швабры и ведра.

После чего пару дней спустя случайно услышал посвящённый своей персоне диалог:

— А чего он такой тут у нас делает?

— А то ты не понял! Ему сюда сэнсэй устроиться велел.

— Какой такой сэнсэй?

— Тот, который его всем этим штукам обучил. А теперь, вроде как, смирению учит. Ну… чтоб он, такой крутой, полы драил и сортиры мыл.

Каким образом едва достававшие Жене до локтя младшеклассники могли узнать о состоявшемся несколько дней назад «бое»? Возможно, кто-то из продлёнки донёс до них весть, что новенькая не то уборщица, не то уборщик накостылял местной шпане.

Женя безрадостно возил по полу шваброй, на которую были накручены чьи-то треники, и с горечью вспоминал Андрея, клуб, договоры и карпиков кои. Услышанная история про сэнсэя и обучение смирению почему-то не веселила.

Да и чего смешного-то? Не несуществующий сэнсэй, а жизнь подкидывает такие уроки, что… Это же надо было так облажаться!

Что подумал о нём Андрей?! А что неминуемо решили тётки из отдела кадров?! Разумеется, одно: что он решил пробиваться на тёпленькое местечко через постель, трахая собственного шефа, и попутно водил его за нос, анонимно исправляя договоры и подписываясь ФЕЙем!

Мысль о том, что из-за всего этого может лишиться работы ещё и брат, заставила Евгения в последний день в «АБВГД ЁКЛМН купи-продай-построй» совершить кражу. Из отдела кадров он вынес своё личное дело с фотографией, адресом, номерами телефонов и биографией.

Теперь вечерами он надраивал полы в школе, а днём шерстил сеть, рассылал резюме, звонил в фирмы, конторы, фирмочки и шарашки и старался забыть несколько недель работы в «АБВГД ЁКЛМН купи-продай-построй» и генерального директора Цаплина Андрея Романовича.

Так всё и шло, пока однажды, направляясь на работу, Женя не встретил сокурсницу отличницу-медалистку, обладательницу красного диплома Краснову Юлечку, катившую перед собой по аллее детскую коляску.


	11. Всё тайное становится явным?

За последние несколько дней на Женю просто обрушились потоки информации.

Как выяснилось, сокурсницу Юлечку после появления киндера бросил муж, и теперь она находилась в поисках работы. Не особо раздумывая, Женя порылся в карманах и выудил ту самую визитку, которую дал ему Андрей. Не вдаваясь в подробности, он кратко посвятил Юлю в происходящее в «АБВГД ЁКЛМН купи-продай-построй», отдал ей визитку и порекомендовал обратиться в отдел кадров.

Качок-физрук, с которым Женя не пересекался в школе никак, прослышав про побоище, произошедшее на днях при входе в кладовку уборщицы, решил познакомиться с этой «уборщицей» лично. Знакомство перешло в вечерний спарринг в спортзале, во время которого никто не пострадал, но и не победил. Физрук так и не сумел ни изловить, ни зацепить юркого Женю, а тому надоело ждать, когда громила выдохнется, и он просто рванул из-под его ног мат, и когда физрук потерял равновесие и, матерясь, сел, предложил ему ничью.

В итоге, Женя с физруком Константином Артуровичем даже подружились. Сначала — на почве уборки. Физрук мыл по вечерам зал и драил раздевалки. Потом — на почве разговоров ни о чём по дороге домой. Оба возвращались вечером пешком и шли мимо Жениного дома. Костик поделился с новым дружбаном новостью, что со второй четверти возьмёт лишь полставки, так как нашёл идеальную подработку: должность тренера в новом, готовящемся к открытию спорткомплексе.

Рассказ Костика Женю заинтересовал, и он, не поленившись, смотался по названному адресу, где на стене новёхонького здания, окружённого кучами щебня, досок и каких-то непонятных металлических конструкций, увидел длинный перечень под шапкой «требуются срочно».

Уволившись из школы и проработав в ней положенные перед увольнением две недели, Женя вот-вот должен был вступить в должность администратора нового спортцентра.

***

На генерального директора «АБВГД ЁКЛМН купи-продай-построй» Цаплина Андрея Романовича тоже обрушились потоки информации.

Выяснилось, что необъятных размеров бабища в синем халате, без зазрения совести жравшая конфеты и марципановые батончики в его кабинете, работала в «АБВГД ЁКЛМН» лишь с понедельника и знать не знала ни про какие исправления документов.

В отделе кадров Андрею Романовичу пообещали в наикратчайшие сроки уволить эту уборщицу и найти на её место другую. Уволить не за съеденный шоколад, хотя где это видано, брать и есть чужое, а за клубы пыли под директорским столом.

Также кадровички сообщили, что раньше весь этаж мыл тощий весьма невзрачный лохматый мальчик, уволившийся в точном соответствии с КЗоТом. Лохматый мальчик Андрея Романовича не заинтересовал.

Заинтересовала девушка, заглянувшая в открытую дверь и сказавшая:

— Ходят слухи, что вашей конторе срочно нужен толковый юрист.

Действительно толковому юристу Андрей Романович «контору» бы простил, остальным — нет. Но внезапное исчезновение загадочной ФЕЙи вкупе с «ходящими слухами» заставили его проглотить «контору» и как ни в чём ни бывало поинтересоваться:

— Где именно ходят?

***

Фанатом шпионских кинофильмов Андрей Романович никогда не был, но «расколол» соискательницу на должность «толкового юриста» достаточно быстро. Та, похоже, даже не поняла, что «раскололась». Кадровички, пораскрывав рты, наблюдали сначала за процессом, потом — за тем, как получив нужную информацию, генеральный выпроводил девушку за дверь, а потом лихорадочно принялись перетряхивать отдел кадров в поисках личного дела Фёдорова Евгения Йонасовича, так как теперь лохматый мальчик, мывший нужный этаж, генерального директора ВЕСЬМА заинтересовал. Личное дело Фёдорова Е.Й. как сквозь землю провалилось, но кадровички — бабы не промах, сразу вспомнили, что в охране работает его брат, и адрес Жени был тут же вручён генеральному, разве что без фанфар и не на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой.

И вот, Андрей Романович на манер влюблённого Ромео засел на лавочке у подъезда и стал дожидаться, когда же «объект» вернётся с работы домой. Разговорчивая Юлечка Краснова среди прочего проболталась и о том, что теперь Женя работает с четырёх и до тех пор, пока не будет вымыт весь пол.

Наступал вечер. Стремительно холодало. Андрей Романович, привыкший ездить в тёплом авто, замёрз, как подзаборный цуцик, и решил укрыться в подъезде, на один этаж выше нужной ему квартиры.

Едва он занял наблюдательный пост у окна, как появился Женя. Но не один. Рядом с ним шагал накачанный шкаф.

Но увы. Ни разглядеть сцену прощания у подъезда, ни рвануть вниз и предъявить права собственности на Женю-ФЕЙя Андрей Романович не успел. Открылась дверь соседней с Жениной квартиры, и из неё выскочил лохматый телёнок в рост человека. Громко лая, он рванул вверх по лестнице, к генеральному директору «АБВГД ЁКЛМН». В ту же секунду открылись двери лифта. Не долго думая, Андрей Романович затолкнул внутрь начавшую было выходить из него бабусю и нажал кнопку «1». С истошным воплем: «Люди-спасите-грабят-среди-бела-дня-насилуют!» — бабуся шарахнулась от Андрея Романовича. С криком: «Не-бери-грех-на-душу-душегубец!» — она впечаталась спиной в кнопки лифта и разом нажала их все. Свет моргнул, погас, и лифт остановился между этажами.

Во внезапно наступившей тишине Андрей Романович услышал:

— Опять нажрались, ур-р-роды! Ну что, застряли? Вот и сидите. К утру, может, протрезвеете, козлины… Рекс, к ноге! Гулять!

Шаги затихли внизу.

Снова послышались шаги. Другие. Уже приближающиеся снизу.

Звонок.

Знакомый голос произнёс:

— Это я, Матвей, открывай.

Щелчок замка. Звук захлопнувшейся двери.

Невидимая в темноте бабулька завыла тоненьким голосом. При этом она, видимо, снова приложилась спиной к кнопкам лифта, так как раздался щелчок, включился свет, и лифт рывком пошёл вниз.


	12. Новый способ переманивания толковых работников

Объясняться с Женей в присутствии его брата у Андрея желания не имелось, а потому он отложил объяснение на следующий вечер, тем более что на утро было запланировано официальное открытие очередного, построенного «АБВГД ЁКЛМН» спортивного комплекса. Ожидалось прибытие губернатора, телевидения и, короче, чёрта в ступе.

Разумеется, до прибытия главы региона торжественную часть не начинали, а начальство, как известно, не опаздывает, а задерживается. В связи с этой «задержкой» всё тщательное планирование дня полетело нахрен.

Когда к вечеру Андрей Романович смог разгрести дела, стало ясно, что Женя уже давно вернулся домой, и поджидать его у подъезда бесполезно.

Как это обычно и случается, после сдачи объекта в строй были обнаружены неполадки, дефекты и недоделки. Разозлённый Андрей с утра пораньше рванул на «объект». Разобравшись с «запутками» и «непонятками», накрутив, кому требовалось, хвосты, он вернулся к повседневной рутине.

Вечером, вместо того, чтобы караулить Женю, Андрей поехал с ревизией, проверять скорость устранения недоделок.

Официально спортивный комплекс функционировал уже несколько дней. Рекламой был заклеен весь район, но, разумеется, по первости, посетителей было немного.

Проверив то, что следовало проверить, Андрей Романович направился по служебному коридору в сторону выхода, как вдруг ему померещилось… Ему померещился Женя! Женя-ФЕЙ, тайно исправлявший договоры и в самый неподходящий момент внезапно исчезнувший с любовного горизонта.

Пройдя за ним, Андрей оказался в раздевалке при бассейне. Женя стоял к нему спиной и неспешно снимал одежду.

Так ни разу и не обернувшись, он прошёл в душевую.

В раздевалке больше не было ни души. Глянув на часы, Андрей принял решение. Едва ли в этот час в новёхоньком, всего несколько дней назад открытом спорткомплексе много посетителей.

Никакого ключа от шкафчика у него, разумеется, не имелось. По-быстрому разоблачившись, он сложил одежду на ближайшую ко входу в душевую скамейку. Заглянув за дверь, он с облегчением выдохнул. Дверцы кабинок не доходили до пола, и ноги виднелись лишь в одной из них. Душ тоже работал только в одной из кабинок. В той же самой.

Надеясь, что Женя не проскользнул в бассейн, минуя душ, Андрей распахнул дверцу.

Да! В кабинке стоял Евгений. Стоял спиной к нему, запрокинув голову и подставив лицо под потоки воды. Мокрые волосы прилипли к шее и касались лопаток. Капли стекали по спине и спешили ниже…

Андрей шумно сглотнул. Чёрт… Сейчас нужно думать головой, а не головкой. Нужно объясниться, поговорить, предупредить о собственном присутствии. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы не напугать Женю и не получить по шее. При воспоминании о броске на пол она даже ощутимо заныла.

— Жень…

Евгений обернулся.

— А… Андрей… — что сказать, Евгений не знал. — А ты… Ты здесь откуда?

— Ты куда исчез? — продолжил Андрей и сделал шаг вперёд.

Дверцы кабинки захлопнулись.

— Я… Я не хотел… — слова разом куда-то подевались. Более идиотской ситуации и придумать было невозможно.

— Чего?!

— Чтобы ты решил, что я… через постель… на работу... устроиться…

— Дурачок, — Андрей притянул мокрого Женю к себе. — Глупый ФЕЙ. Я же тебе говорил: «Чем мы занимаемся в свободное от работы время, никого не касается».

Женя ответил на объятья и между поцелуями прошептал:

— А ещё ты говорил: «Никакого секса на рабочем месте».

— Спорткомплекс я сдал. Теперь он не моё рабочее место. Да и вообще... Откуда тебе знать, может, я так толкового юриста переманиваю, добиваюсь, чтобы тебя отсюда уволили, и ты ко мне перешёл?

Женя застыл.

— Да расслабься ты. Никто сюда не зайдёт, — выдохнул Андрей и развернувшись, ухватил Женю за руку и притянул к себе. — У меня слишком давно тебя не было. Давай…

— К чёрту… — пробормотал Женя. — У меня тоже уже закончился рабочий день.

— Тем более... Давай... Начинай... — Андрей упёрся ладонями в стену и нагнулся.

Но довести неначатое им не дали даже до начала. По ногам повеяло холодным воздухом из распахнутой в раздевалку двери.

— Евгений? Ты тут, что ли?

— Я! — крикнул Женя и отстранился от развёрнутого носом в стену Андрея.

— Домывайся быстрей. Ты последний остался. Я всё закрываю. У тебя десять минут на просушиться.

Хлопнула дверь, и из душа внезапно перестала литься вода.

Женя разочарованно застонал и упёрся лбом Андрею между лопаток.


	13. Незнакомцы в зеркале

Женя взял Андрея за руку и потащил за собой в раздевалку. Одевшись, они разделились и по разным коридорам прошли к двери. Охранник проводил Андрея изумлённым взглядом, но, зная, кто это такой, ни слова не сказал, а только молча порадовался, что по ошибке не запер владельца компании, построившей спорткомплекс, в здании на ночь.

И вот Женя садится в машину Андрея. Мотор заработал, и они едут.

Женю немного потряхивает, но зная, что дом его бывшего, а теперь, похоже, и будущего босса — на другом конце города, он надеется успокоиться. Ну в самом деле, что такого-то?

Однако Андрей вместо того, чтобы ехать через центр города или выруливать на объездную дорогу, зачем-то заворачивает к дому Жени. Какого, спрашивается, чёрта?

— Я хочу тебя. Немедленно. Прямо сейчас…

Женя изумлённо поворачивается к Андрею. Ну не в машине же он предлагает это делать? И не у него дома? Там же вернувшийся с дежурства брат!

Но машина проезжает дальше, лавирует по подъездным дорожкам, и вот — они в соседнем дворе.

— Идём! — Андрей закрывает машину и направляется к подъезду длинного многоэтажного дома.

Чуть поколебавшись, Женя следует за ним.

Андрей открывает дверь в квартиру. Они входят.

— Это — моя старая квартира.

В коридоре — огромное зеркало в дубовой раме. Странно видеть такой почти антиквариат в обычной панельной многоэтажке. Из коридора — четыре двери. Две — закрыты. Там, видимо, ванная и туалет. Две — распахнуты. За ними — кухня и комната. Из коридора в кухне виден стол, в комнате — диван с валиками и кожаной подушкой. Судя по валикам, подушке и спинке, если этот диван и моложе зеркала, то ненамного.

От изучения дивана Женю отвлекает щелчок замка за спиной и шёпот в самое ухо:

— Ну наконец-то…

Обернуться Жене не дают. Андрей прижимается к нему сзади. Руки проникают под расстёгнутую куртку и футболку. Член, кажется, ещё немного, и прорвёт джинсы.

В зеркало Женя видит прижимающегося к нему сзади Андрея, и это почему-то дико возбуждает. Потирающийся о его ягодицу член заводит не меньше. Женя запрокидывает голову на плечо Андрея и закрывает глаза.

— Нет… — шепчет тот. — Смотри. Смотри туда, — при этом он чуть поддаёт плечом Евгению под затылок.

Тот открывает глаза и смотрит, как Андрей начинает его раздевать, как куртка, а за нею и футболка, падают на пол. Джинсы вместе с трусами оказываются где-то в районе коленей. С волос куда-то исчезает резинка, и собранные в хвост волосы рассыпаются по плечам. Женя поддевает носком одного кроссовка пятку другого и, не расшнуровывая, снимает его. Таким же способом он избавляется от второго. Несколько раз дрыгнув ногой, не отрывая взгляда от зеркала и того, что он в нём видит, он отбрасывает джинсы в сторону.

Происходящее в зеркале, вроде, происходит и не с ним. Он просто чувствует и смотрит. Смотрит и чувствует.

Руки Андрея именно там, где ему хочется: одна — держит, но так, что без особого труда можно вывернуться, а вторая — гладит, сжимает… Как хорошо…

Женя снова запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза. Андрей на пару мгновений отстраняется, но он же сейчас вернётся, да? Да. Как хорошо… Да…

Внезапно в него осторожно начинает проникать скользкий палец, и голос беспрерывным фоном звучит в ушах:

— Смотри… Не закрывай глаза… Смотри… Это ты и я… Я и ты… Просто смотри…

И Женя смотрит.

Когда Андрей начинает проникать в него, он хватается руками за раму, упирается лбом в холодное зеркало, но голос Андрея не даёт закрыть глаза, а рука, обхватившая за талию, не так уж и крепко, но настойчиво отстраняет его от рамы. Держаться теперь не за что, и Женя одной рукой пытается удержаться за обхватывающую его руку, другой — за бедро Андрея.

Не особо приятные ощущения внезапно сменяет яркая вспышка. Потом — другая. И ещё. Ещё. Ещё...

Когда Женя снова открывает глаза, из зеркала на него сморят два незнакомца. Один — растрёпанный блондин с немного вьющимися волосами, насаживающийся на мужчину чуть повыше, чуть поплотнее и с чуть более тёмными волосами, стриженными почти ёжиком. Второй — в такт движениям бёдер дрочит первому и каждый раз, как того ведёт в сторону, и он сбивается с ритма, направляет его.

Ещё мгновение, и Женя понимает, что рама зеркала — это самое то, что нужно, так как ноги перестают держать, и требуется срочно за что-то ухватиться. По зеркалу стекает беловатая жидкость. Вздрагивающий Женя чувствует, как незнакомец, стоящий сзади, прихватывает его за плечо зубами.

***

Женя чувствует, что обхватывавшая его рука никуда не делась, что Андрей по-прежнему сзади, но открыв глаза, он с изумлением видит, что зеркало исчезло, а сам он лежит на том диване, который разглядывал, едва войдя в квартиру. С того места, где он лежит, зеркала не видно. На полу в коридоре — их с Андреем одежда. Прямо перед ним — почти антикварный столик, ровесник зеркала и дивана. На столике — выглядящий абсолютно чужеродно в этой квартире длинный экран современного телевизора. Женя делает попытку развернуться к Андрею лицом, но тот удерживает его и бормочет:

— Спи.

Нашарив на спинке дивана покрывало, он набрасывает его на лежащих. Вскоре его дыхание выравнивается.

Не успев напугаться от того, что он до сих пор так и не напугался, Женя тоже проваливается в сон.

Уже засыпая он внезапно спрашивает себя: "Почему мы не сняли носки?"

3 марта 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Похоже, герои начали жить какой-то своей, независимой от автора жизнью.
> 
> Не уверена, что это именно то, что хотел получить автор заявки, и что это то, что могло бы произойти в реальной жизни, но, боюсь, добавить мне к этой истории больше нечего.

**Author's Note:**

> * Женя — отличник, значит, вполне может знать, что “fairy” - презрительный сленг, вроде «гомик»/«педик»


End file.
